


Sense of reality

by Finwe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Historical, Historical References, Italy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finwe/pseuds/Finwe
Summary: What if there was no murder at the carnival? What if two young men just spent this evening together?
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 24





	Sense of reality

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes, let me know! 
> 
> And yeah... I am that person who finished AC2 only in 2020. And I think we need more fanfiction about this couple! ♥

The last day of the carnival. A grand closing couldn’t be missed by anybody in Venice! It seemed that on this day not a single indifferent soul was locked up by the walls of their own houses. The sounds of live music, all kinds of aromas, the colors of masks and robes: everything mixed up and crumbled like a handful of precious stones in the hands of a jeweler who goes through gems in search for the one that will decorate the jewelry.

“Oh, but there is such a person who avoids crowded places and ..., yes, I'm almost sure that he is at home! I need to distract him from work at least for a while.”

Ezio left the palace, just finished talking with Antonio and was glad that Marco Barbarigo wasn’t in the city now and in a few days, when he returned, the killer would know exactly which port his ship would dock. This meant that he for the first time in his life would go to the carnival. And not just at the festival of people in fancy clothes, but at the magnificent closing of the holiday!  
With such thoughts, the assassin reached the artist’s house and with a heady sense of freedom and the anticipation of a good evening, he knocked on the door. It opened sharply and a man stood behind it was frightened.

“Ezio! What happened? You scared me!”

“Do you open the door like this to everyone? You know, if it were a killer, you would even help him!” Ezio chuckled.

“Don't be silly,” Leonardo sighed. “I knew it was you.”

“You know, today is a special day for Venice,” the Assassin decided to start from afar, “and...”

“Oh yes! The last day of the carnival” the inventor exclaimed, as if just remembered this.

“I thought it would be very useful for you to spend this evening there, and not in your workshop. Chairs and plates do not generate inspiration. This is a great chance to recharge and change the scenery!” – said Ezio so that da Vinci thought he wanted himself to spend time with the assassin.

“But you're right! The deadline for completing my project is not so far, and with fresh impressions I will work even faster. But you need a mask?’’  
“I’ll take care of myself,” the assassin grinned, “And now get ready, Signor, we are moving just right now!”

With these words, Auditore dropped a curtsy and framed his arm bent at the elbow inviting to lead. Leonardo smiled, answering the game and adjusting his imaginary dress took the guy by the arm and no longer holding back a laugh they reached the door.

**

Ezio was examining the artist’s mask all the way to St. Mark's Square, which, according to him, he made by himself. Assassin thought he was asking stupid questions and didn’t understand anything about art, but the way Da Vinci enthusiastically talked about it made him think about acquiring several paintings in this city.  
Usually gray and painfully identical streets of Venice came to life as if they had dressed themselves up for the holiday. Multi-colored lights dazzled and beckoned with their warmth. The jesters entertained people and the fakirs enthralled the children, thereby frightening their parents.

On a particularly narrow street, squeezing with difficulty in the direction they were moving, Ezio quietly pulled out a silver mask from a passerby who was too busy looking around. Having already reached the basilica in the square, the assassin turned it in his hands. The mask had a sharp triangular profile and deep hollows for the eyes.  
“Ezio! You can’t do it this way!” said Leonardo excitedly.

“Oh yes, now I’ll go and look for that inattentive person and will return everything! See you tomorrow” he laughed off.

Leonardo sighed.

“You know, this is a very interesting mask. It’s called bauta, it’s perfect to hide the social status of a person. Thanks to this form voice changes, helping to maintain anonymity.”

“I think that this design also helps you to drink and eat without taking it off. Great purchase!”

“You are incorrigible,” the artist added softer and they came to see what other entertainments could be found this evening.

“Signors and senoritas! Carnival games will begin soon! Do you have the courage to join the competition for such a great prize?”

And after these words the man standing on the stage showed a golden mask that attracted Leonardo’s attention.

“Ezio,” he whispered, “It allows you to get to the celebration with the most influential people in Venice, in addition ... look how beautiful it is.”

“You want it?” Ezio squinted his eyes. “Then you have to win a few games” he continued in an insidious voice.

“That's the point of the competition” he answered sarcastically.

“Or I have an idea. We will participate together!”

**  
“Ezio, we need to steal ribbons from the girls!” Leonardo said helplessly looking at a friend.

“Don't be so serious, it's funny! Look, how to do it” the man answered complacently and confidently strode to the group of people where his "target" was hiding.

“Could there be anything for me?” Ezio asked coquettishly, and without waiting for an answertore the scarlet ribbon from her wrist.

Leonardo perched up and successfully repeated this simple trick and won another trophy.

“You learn fast,” the assassin approved.

And running around the square like boys, they gathered up the necessary number of ribbons very quickly. If they work together, perhaps it will work out.

“How easy it is to flirt with those who are indifferent to you,” flashed through the artist’s head, but distracted by the man who was going straight to him, he did not let this thought develop further.

“You know, we will have to cheat again...” Ezio didn’t finish the sentence, but grabbed all the ribbons from Leonardo’s hands and went to the herald.

“Incredible! Great start! Congratulations, Signor, you are one step closer to the coveted prize!” - the herald shouted, encouraging the crowd to applaud and congratulate the winner.

“See, Leo. All the difficulties are only in your head, but in life everything is simple!” - his face was so happy that da Vinci didn’t dare to argue and just pointed to the place where they could start the next challenge.

It turned out to be something that da Vinci was afraid of - a test of brute strength.

“Leo, you did the first task! Throw punches, pf! What could be easier!” - it was noticeable that Ezio had an excellent spirit.

Leonardo didn’t want to upset him, but he was absolutely not ready for a fight.

“I'm not sure that if we still want to receive a prize, I am the person who can bring us victory. I...” - the assassin grabbed his hand and dragged him to the arena “I will not fight!”

“You will! And you will win!” confidently said Ezio and pushed him into the battlefield.

**

“Do not be discouraged, young man! If luck didn’t smile you today - do not miss it tomorrow!” cried the herald, clapping Leonardo da Vinci’s shoulder, who had a black lip and looked grimly at Ezio.

He limped over to the assassin and pushed him forcefully into the chest.

“It was because of you that they not only beat me but also dishonored all over Venice! No, this is not the inspiration I needed today.”

“Sorry. We did not win the mask, but I can still give you some inspiration.”

Leonardo sighed.

“Enough for today. I want to leave.”

But Ezio sharply pulled him and squeezed his arms tightly around the artist. He wiped the blood on his chin with his thumb and, until the artist had time to realize what would happen after, quickly kissed him. He was waiting what would be next without moving away and to the sounds of live music, to the roar of the fireworks in the sky that blossomed as magical flowers, their lips merged again in a kiss.

**

The last day of the carnival. A grand closing couldn’t be missed by anybody in Venice! It seemed that on this day not a single indifferent soul was locked up by the walls of their own houses. The sounds of live music, all kinds of aromas, the colors of masks and robes: everything mixed up and crumbled like a handful of precious stones in the hands of a jeweler who goes through gems in search for the one that will decorate the jewelry.

Ezio knew that this day would be darken by the killing. He checked the hidden blade, fastened the knives to his belt, and went out onto the decorated streets of the city. He headed to the target.


End file.
